The present invention relates to improvements in electrically powered aircraft, propelled by electromotorically driven propellers or the like.
The use of electric motors for driving the propellors of an aircraft poses the problem of a very unfavorable weight to power ratio, because the weight of the batteries or fuel cells generating the necessary electrical energy is very high, particularly when compared with other fuel for the same propulsion power.
Known accumulators e.g. with lead electrodes are very heavy which is a significant drawback for use in aircraft. However, one must consider that in some instances electric motor propulsion is better than conventional engines. For example, unmanned military patrol aircraft may well be equipped with electric motor. Such a craft is designed for low speeds and has high aspect ratio wings.